gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MMF-JG73L ∇
The ∇''' (read as "Turn Delta") is a Mobile Suit featured in the manga series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ ASTRAY. The unit is mainly piloted by Ergnes Brahe. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on the MWF-JG73 Civilian Astray JG Custom, the '''∇ is developed by Lowe Guele (hence the 'L' in the model code) using both earth sphere and Martian technologies. It serves as Ergnes's personal unit after his Δ Astray is heavily damaged. Originally, Δ Astray's nuclear reactor was supposed to be transferred to the ∇', but this plan was ditched when it was discovered that removing the reactor will cause Δ Astray to self destruct. As a result, the '∇ is forced to run on a battery. Like the Δ Astray, ∇''' has independent atmospheric flight capabilities and is also equipped with "Voiture Lumiere" propulsion system. The suit's armaments consists of a beam rifle, two beam sabers fixed on the arms and two lumiere shields, a beam shield system, built into the two golden movable arms at the back of the suit. These golden arms also contains the "Voiture Lumiere" propulsion system. The '''∇'s "Voiture Lumiere" system is a unique variant, it can generate a pair of beam wings and increased the suit's speed or create a curtain of light that capture solar winds and propel the suit. The beam wings can also wrap the lumiere shield, allowing the suit to have high defensive capabilities without any loss in propulsion power. The curtain of light also has another use, it can receive the energy transmitted from Δ Astray, which is used to recharge ∇''s battery, allowing it to use the "Voiture Lumiere" at full power. The suit's name is seemingly derived from the shape that the golden movable arms normally adopt. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :Close combat beam weapon of the MS, '∇ mounts 2 beam sabers fixed to the underside of the forearms. ;*Beam Rifle :A custom beam rifle created for ∇', it fires an energy beam that is highly effective against most targets, but is less effective against targets designed to take beam attacks, such as laminated armor or shields treated with an anti-beam coating. It seems to be a 'KMS71/J Beam Pistol' with new parts added to the front and back. ;*Lumiere Shield :Installed in the two movable golden arms on the suit's back, one emitter per arm, it is capable of generating a beam shield to protect the suit. The lumiere shield is functionally similar to the "Armure Lumiere" mono-phase lightwave shield system, as the beam emitted can also take on other shapes and be used as an offensive weapon. The system is usable while the "Voiture Lumiere" system is activated, allowing '∇ to charge at high speed while protected from the enemy's range attack. Special Equipment & Features ;*Voiture Lumiere Propulsion System :Mounted in the two movable golden arms on the suit's back that are detachable, the ∇'s "Voiture Lumiere" seems to be a combination of the system used in the GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam and GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray. It has two different modes of operations. In the first mode, the system converts the energy from an internal laser into a strong light pressure which is then used as thrust. This not only increased the suit's speed when the system is activated, but also generate a light effect known as "Wings of Light". The "Wings of Light" can also wrap the Lumiere Shield, allowing the suit to have high defensive capabilities without any loss in propulsion power. To maintain the suit's balance, the power level of both the Voiture Lumiere and Lumiere Shield are constantly adjusted. In the second mode, the system generates a curtain of light via the back mounted movable arms that then captures solar winds and convert their energy into a strong light pressure for propulsion purpose. The curtain of light can also be used to receive the energy transmitted from Δ Astray, which can recharge ∇'s battery and allows the suit to use the "Voiture Lumiere" system at full power. History The ∇''' was first used by Ergnes Brahe's older sister Setona Winters but was then given to Ergnes who used it after the loss of the Δ Astray. Ergnes would use the '''∇ in several additional encounters with the Phantom Pain forces that continued to pursue them while they were on earth, until he ultimately defeated both Emilio Bloderick, Dana Snip and their respective MS with some help from some Junk Guild Pilots. Some time later, Ergnes was attacked by Librarian Works which ultimately resulted in some damage being caused to the ∇''' and as a result he visited Lowe in order for some repairs to be carried out. However upon hearing the gravity of the situation, he offered '''∇'s Voiture Lumiere Engine to Lowe in order to upgrade the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame. With the Voiture Lumiere salvaged and installed into the Tactical Arms IIL and alongside "Tiger Pierce" katana left behind by Un'no after their previous battle, the MBF-P02Kai Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai was born. Picture Gallery Turn Delta Info.png MMF-JG73L Turn Delta Lineart.png|MMF-JG73L Turn Delta Lineart Turn delta2.png|Turn Delta Vs destroy (1).jpg Vs destroy.jpg Turn delta (7).jpg Turn delta (4).jpg Turn delta (3).jpg Turn delta (2).jpg Turn delta.jpg 96e20dd7d8e3a0caa044dfd6.jpg|in SEED C.E. 73 STARGAZER: Phantom Pain Report A86fc8ea220f01c4d439c9d7.jpg|in SEED C.E. 73 STARGAZER: Phantom Pain Report Notes & Trivia *The Turn Delta might be a reference to the Correct Century's SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam, both mobile suits have mathematical symbols in their names; the Nabla and the For-All symbol which originated as an inverted Greek Delta and an inverted Latin A, respectively. Thus, the ∇ is read as "Turn Delta" whereas the ∀ is read as "Turn A". External links *MMF-JG73L ∇ on MAHQ